vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:KAITO/@comment-5568582-20121222163943/@comment-53539-20121224224359
Actually, to some degree, westernisation was what made games popular in the 90s prior to the anime fandoms springing up online in the 00's. People these days want it as CLOSE to Japanese as they can get not to loose any of the "purity" (I guess this is how I can only put it) of the original. I never used to think anything of things... Plus companies like 4Kids pretty much ruined things for western versions. Being a One Piece fan, I literally started out watching the 4Kids version and even I sensed something was wrong, led me to seeing the original and actually becoming a One Piece fan. I'm not a anime fan anymore and OP is my "last" anime (what drove me to Vocaloid wasn't the anime style at all and I'm kinda sad its gone anime style completely now)... Because I grew up with westernisation and got used to it, I hold no dislike for westernisation, so long as its a GOOD westernisation. And lets face it... Even the makers of "Samurai Pizza Cats" liked the American dub over the original Japanese one. In other words, its POSSIBLE for the westernised version to be better then the original if done correctly and there is nothing wrong with this. I just hold a dislike for BAD westernisation, one that is handled wrong and jsut looks sloppy on the surface, that even not being a fan of the series leds me to see what the original was like. In other words, not "One Piece + 4Kids bad". Other then that, I think we've been spoilt and my issue with One Piece and 4Kids was that they were doing stuff to anime and it ended up on a different quality level to their own shows. Its amost like they just didn't care what they did to the show, because all they cared about was their own properities(understandable, but One Piece still earnt them one of the larfer sums of money back). With the exception of a few issues I had with YUGIOH, its still one of the more rememorable dubs, likewise Pokemon was (at the beginning, it got worst over time). And I had no issues with actors like Dan green, it was the guy doing Sonic, Usop, yasopp's voice actor (forget his name), he couldn't act. Worst he did both Shadow and Sonic, at one point he failed to even seperate angry shadow from normal Sonics voice. But this was the other thing; they didn't seem to do retakes... They LET a bad Shadow moment get out. And lets not get started on Vivi's voice from One Piece *shudders* she needs acting lessons, she just CAN'T act. :-/ True, that Silent Hill turned out bad, but the new company had to try and figure out from what the original makers did would be successful. As bad as it is, you have to give them a chance to learn how to make the game itself. Especially since Japanese horror and western horrror often have two different takes and rarely do much that the other does (Amnesia is one of the few that come close). Ah... I don't really have much to do with DmC.... Edit: Oh... Erm... I let my dislike for 4Kids come out stronger then I realised... O_O